DWMA: Be my baby Valentine!
by jbug2000
Summary: I got to admit it's definetly not going to be a boring Valentine's day. What with boys, feelings, and if you add in a bit of mischief you get the perfect V day. I mean what could go wrong?


**A/N: Hey, Happy Valentines day! XD **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

**Warning: Get ready for some cheesy-ness in some parts!**

Maka sighed quietly and watched Professor Stein wheel into the class after falling over the threshold. Once he got situated and in front of the class he began the lesson. She day dreamed about Soul for a minute or two before paying attention to what Stein was teaching. Yeah, believe it or not. Maka the man hater has a crush on her male weapon. Who is none other than Soul. He'd never go for her though. As he always said 'Who would ever date a flat chested, book worm, with no sex appeal'. She felt a bit of depressing thoughts enter her brain before turning her attention back to the lesson and that's the way it was kept for the rest of class.

***At the end of class***

"Before you go you should know that Lord Death decided it would be a good idea to have a talent show and dance on Valentines Day. Which as you know is a week away. You'll be able to sign up on the sign up sheet on the board. You'll have to have your name signed up between today (Tuesday) and Thursday next week. Class dismissed." Stein said then gave us all a look that said 'Get-the-hell-out-before-I-dissect-you!'. Everyone rushed out of the class room not wanting to be dissected by the mad doctor. Maka's head was swarming with ideas though. She was thinking about signing up for the Talent show.

Maybe, the girls would sing with her? "Oi, tiny tits if you think to much your heads going to explode, you know." Soul said from behind her making her roll her eyes and told him.

"At least I actually use my brain." He opened his mouth to say something smart-ass worthy when she 'Maka-chopped' him. She then went to catch up to Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. "Hey, guys you wanna hang out today?" She asked. The girls agreed that they'd meet at Maka's house.

***After school, At Maka and Soul's apartment* **

The girls were sitting in Maka's room discussing what they were going to wear to the dance. "Okay, well enough of that for a second I was thinking..." Maka started the girls looking at her.

"Thinking about what?" Tsubaki asked .

"Well, I was thinking of signing up for the talent show but I was wondering if you guys would wanna sing with me?" Maka asked hopefully. Soon though all of their mouths split into big smiles.

"Of course Maka! What song should we sing?! Oh! I could do the choreographing and Tsubaki could do the outfits while Patty does the make-up!" Liz rattled on smiling big. After showing them the song I wrote we thought of some music and called it a night. They ended up spending the night and Soul stayed at Black*Star's. Something about annoying girls keeping him up. Though they decided to not tell anyone about them signing up especially the boys. Tsubaki and Liz wanted to surprise their crushes with the song like I was. We also suspected that Patty was too.

Tsubaki liked Black*Star, Liz liked Kidd, and Patty might like Chrona. So they were walking on egg shells keeping it from the boys.

**Normal P.O.V**

Soul sat in his room thinking about the last few days. Something was going on with the girls. He don't know what it is but it wasn't cool. Maka and the girls would always disappear after school and do whatever for the last few days. It was getting closer and closer to Valentines Day and the guys were getting more and more suspicious. So Black*Star and Kidd were contemplating on spying on them. Soul thought to himself. 'Not cool, I mean yeah he was getting suspicious (curious is the better word) but it's not like he didn't trust his meister! Maka and him have a mutual respect each others privacy. Though their partnership was closer than most weapons and meister's would be.'

Soul walked out of his room only to smell meat being cooked. It was Maka's turn to make dinner tonight. She was making spaghetti. He could faintly hear her humming and occasionally singing a line or two. Though he just couldn't make out the words. Peering around the corner he saw Maka's cute little frame standing in front of the stove, her hips swaying to the music she was humming. It was true weather he wanted to admit it or not he had fallen for his violent meister.

Yep, the same girl he called a flat chested book worm with no sex appeal. Though he was only ever teasing. Soul actually liked the size of her boob (yes, he KNOWS she has boobs) and he also liked the fact that she was smart unlike most of the big chested girls he's met. Not to mention her legs that went on for miles and miles. If anything she had to much sex appeal. I mean she always walked around in short skirts and tank tops when they were home which was almost a lot of the time! Even when their not at home she's still wearing her short little skirts that show off her legs. He had always been more of a leg type of guy instead of chest.

Back to the current situation he was able to hear what she was singing now even if it was just a little bit.

"_Watching 'cause you got me patiently waiting. _

_I think you are amazing baby. It's okay_

_you're worth the wait~..._" **(A/N: High five if you already know and LOVE this song!)** Her voice trailed of back into humming but she sounded beautiful. She was beautiful. Quickly shaking his head he got out of his daze and walked into the kitchen making his presence known. She stopped humming and said perkily turning around slightly giving him a bright smile, the one that made her beautiful emerald eyes light up.

"Oh, hey Soul! Dinner should be done soon!" He nodded even though her back was turned to him and said.

"Cool. Smells good." He felt himself walking towards her as if something was pulling him to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in he thought to himself. 'She smell good'. Maybe, he could have Maka for dinner? Though he came out of his trance when he felt her stiffen. Only then did he realize what position they were in and he swiftly let go of her and stepped back a light pink dusting his cheeks and one hand behind his head. "Sorry, Maka I..um don't know what came over me. Could you just call me when dinner is done? Thanks." He said then rushed out pretty sure he had scared off the one girl he ever liked the one girl he ever loved.

***(Time skip)* **

The next few days went bye quickly before too long it was the day before Valentines Day. Everyone was rushing about buying candy grams and what not for their crushes or friends. While some girls had even forgotten to get a dress! Everyone but the group of friends were freaking out. The girls already had their dresses and planned to do each others hair and make-up to help get ready.

When it was the end of the day the girls said they needed to use the restroom but went and stored bags full of their clothes for when they perform tomorrow. Everything was ready but let's just hope that after this they'll get their valentines.

***(NEXT DAY) (A/N: I know I skip around a lot! Sorry)* **

This was it Valentine's day and Soul knew he had to give his meister something special. I mean it was Valentine's Day and he did want to show her how he really felt. He had to and to hope she wouldn't run away horrified. Yep, easy. Soul thought to himself grimly. He fixed his tie and went to sit out in the living room with Kidd and Black*Star until the girls came out. Death, knows how long they'll be in there. "YAHOO! YOU'RE GOD HAS ARRIVED NO NEED TO BE UPSET ANY LONGER!" Black*Star yelled standing on the table. I had about 25 more minutes of this crap until I heard Maka's door open.

We all looked as they all came out. First it was Liz, then, Patty, and finally Maka. They all looked good but what left me awestruck was my beautiful meister. She was wearing a strapless dress that looked like it was made out of roses and was form fitting all the way to her ankles then kinda flared out. **(Go to my profile to see all the girls's dresses) **Her hair was down and curled framing her face and she her emerald eyes seemed to pop looking even more beautiful than usual. She was wearing some mascara and light eye liner. Her skin seemed to have a glow about it and her lips looked even more tempting. She was gorgeous.

Soul stood there looking at his meister for I don't know how long until someone cleared their throat in amusement. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something lover boy?" Liz said teasingly. He almost blushed but held it down and held his arm out for her to grab onto and said softly.

"You look gorgeous Maka." Maka's face burned and she felt more than happy. Soul had just complemented her!

"Thanks, Soul you look good too." Maka said smiling brightly. It wasn't a lie either Soul was wearing his usual pin stripped suite but he never failed to look good in it.

"Okay, now you both look amazing now can we go now?! I wanna get there before it ends!" Liz exclaimed impatiently. Maka and Soul blushed and mumbled a quick response and they left, getting into Kidd's limo. Once there the guys all helped the girls out and they walked in. The room was decorated in pinks and reds with a big stage and DJ. Everyone there seemed to be having a good time chatting and drinking among their friends or dates. The song came on and it was the tango. Before Maka knew it Soul mock bowed in front of her and held out his hand and asked.

"May, I have this dance beautiful?" His teeth stretched in his shark tooth grin and she couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. She let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor where they started to dance and Maka only stepped on Soul's foot ONCE! Soon enough Soul and Maka were joking and laughing as usual until the DJ announced that all performers needed to come back stage. Maka and the girls managed to slip away from the guys and get changed. **(Go to my profile to see what their outfits looked like)**

They waited until it was their turn. First it was two girls singing 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry **(I DO NOT OWN)**, then a couple other girls singing different songs until they finally called them. "Alright now lets here it for Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki!" The DJ yelled. The crowd cheered while their objects of affection stared slack jawed. The music started and the girls lost themselves in the music.

**Maka: Watching  
Cause you got me patiently waiting  
I think you are amazing baby It's okay  
You're worth the wait  
But I just can't take no more  
Dreamin  
Of you every night and I'm praying  
Will you hold me tight and just wrap those arms  
Around me boy  
I really wanna feel you in my soul **

As she sang she walked across the stage and when she sang 'soul' she put her hand on her heart.

_**Liz: Every time you look in my eyes I can feel that ya just wanna say  
Three little words it's not so impossible then you start walking away  
I can't help it I'm askin the question I guess there's no other way  
For you to just tell-me-right-now  
So maybe I should say it out loud** _

Liz also walked across the stage.

**Tsubaki: Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words**  
**Ou~**

Tsubaki a hand on her chest when she 'Please be my baby' while walking to the front of the stage.

_Patty_:_ Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah_

Patty made a crazy sign with her hands and her hips swayed to the music like the other girls.

**Maka: Talking  
Do you hear a word that I'm saying?  
I'm so tired of playing these games with you  
I'm so confused  
So will you be my baby  
Losing  
My mind while you over there choosing  
I don't wanna ruin this thing we got  
Like it or not  
Who's baby are you wanting to be? **

Maka made a talking sign with her hand then put her hand around her ear. She made a confused face put her hands out in a questioning gesture.

_**Liz: can't help it I'm askin the question I guess there's no other way  
For you to just tell-me-right-now  
So maybe I should say it out loud~**_

Liz extended one hand towards the crowd of people dancing.

**Tsubaki: Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
Ou~**

Tsubaki swayed her hips in time with the music.

_Patty: Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah _

Patty made a heart with her hands and danced around. We then all walked off the stage heading toward where the guys were.

**Maka: Can't help it when I want it gotta get it and it's you I want  
Maybe it can happen if you let it baby **

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck as he placed his on her hips and she sang the words to him swaying with the music.

_**Liz: Cuz I got you on my mind all the time  
And when I see you boy you're looking fine every time**_

Liz walked up to Kidd and placed her hand on his chest letting it slowly glide down his chest.

**Tsubaki: If you would make me the only one in your life then I'd be like "Sweet"  
And mix a little sugar with the spice**

Tsubaki took Black*Star's hands placing one on her heart and the other on her waist.

_Patty: Baby take a change, romance, roll the dice  
What other girl's gonna ask you something this nice? _

Patty put an arm around Chrona then tapped his nose lovingly, all while he was having a panic attack. We then all left the guys's grasp and started making it back on stage.

_**ALL: Please Be My Baby  
Please Be My Baby  
No I don't wanna wonder any more boy  
I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words  
Ou~**_

_**Make me your lady  
Cause I'm going crazy  
I want you and I want the world to know that  
I'm your baby and I know you feel the same  
Yeah**_

We ended in a pose and when the song was over we got a LOUD applause. We linked hands and bowed then walked off stage. Once we changed back into our dresses Maka went looking for a certain white haired weapon. She looked around when she figured he'd be out on the balcony. "Hey, Soul." Maka said standing next to him.

"Hey, Maka. You guys were really cool." Soul said not turning to look at her. She felt her heart drop. He knew her feelings and didn't return them. Her eyes were tearing up and she said a watery 'Thanks' then turned to leave when she felt a hand tugging on her wrist then a pair of warm lips on her cheek. "I love you too Maka Happy Valentine's Day." He said when she turned to look at him he was still holding her hand. Maka tackled him in a hug, kissing him full on the lips happy. In the background you could hear Spirit dying.

"NOOOOOO, MY BABY!~ MAKA~!" They ignored him and Maka felt something cool slip around her neck.

"Huh?" She felt her neck only to feel a heart shaped locket. She opened it and it had a picture of Soul and her dancing at the last dance. Engraved in it was 'Soulmates'. "Aww, Soul it's beautiful." He put a hand on the back of his head pink dusting his cheeks.

"You can change the picture if you want." He said and she stood on her tip-toes giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love it and you." She said simply smiling and once again Soul's mouth stretched into a big grin and he bent down to give Maka another kiss.

_Happy Valentine's Day_

**A/N: Okay, now I know this sucked but it's 2:15 in the morning and I'm half asleep! I wanted to try and give you something on Valentine's Day since I was grounded and couldn't post anything on the other Holidays. Anyways I'm super sorry it sucked!**


End file.
